


Human

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little something something, But here ya go, F/M, Oh wow it's been a while since I wrote something about them, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're heroes, not gods."</p><p>She scowled slightly, lifting her head from where she had planted it on the book. "People need us."</p><p>"Of course they do," he agreed, jotting down some notes on the paper. "But we're allowed to make mistakes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! So this came entirely out of nowhere but I still hope you enjoy this little thing I've made up in the last minute, and some thoughts on it would be nice too (all the kudos and comments will let me love you all)

They were complicated.

They knew of this the moment they met, they felt the start of a tangled thread began to grow inside their chests as time passed. And then, when months drew into years, the thread disappeared amongst the hay of havoc they've created themselves.

It was, to say the least, almost an involuntary move.

Despite what she stood for, she was told they were allowed to do things that were not what people would expect of them, sometimes they did things where they act before they think.

She thought they were stupid to risk something as heavy as this when people depended on them.

They were heroes, they're weren't allowed to make any sort of mistakes.

But to what he said, they were also human.

Humans had and will always be one of the most complicated creatures that ever crawled on this planet. Where every emotion they felt, every word they spoke, every decision they did will effect the people around them, and it would either turn their lives into a real life fairytale where everyone would be as happy as they would expect or everything will be a disastrous corruption that suicide would be on top of their minds.

She knew of this of course, they were, after all, the mighty heroes people looked up to.

See, when she was feeling rather down and stressed from all the expectations that were shoved into her face, she would silently mourn over the thoughts of just how many depended on teenagers with some super powers as the light of their dark mind. Because if they were to fall, shot down by an akuma or some natural disaster decided to crash onto their door, what would the heroes give them then?

The people would lose hope, the pillar of faith would crumble to the ground as all things around them wouldn't deemed worthy of their attention, as their hope just died with the heroes themselves.

"Stop it."

Startled, Marinette looked up from where she had stared blankly on her book in front of her, and met firm green eyes.

"What?" She asked, bewildered for a moment as she felt the last of her troubled thoughts drifted away, and instead focused her attention on the boy that sat on her chaise.

He met her confused look evenly. "You're thinking again."

She blinked at him, before letting out a soft snort as she turned back towards the work they were supposed to do. "I was thinking about this test we're having in another week, that's all."

"But you haven't even turned the page for the past half an hour," he pointed out with some amusement, and she felt a wince passed her face. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

She sighed, resting her forehead on her book. "Just go back to studying, Adrien."

"Only if you stop thinking that the world will crash and burn if we suddenly disappeared," he countered back easily, focusing on the papers he held in his hand. "We're heroes, not gods."

She scowled slightly, lifting her head from where she had planted it on the book. "People need us."

"Of course they do," he agreed, jotting down some notes on the paper. "But we're allowed to make mistakes."

"Not until we catch Hawkmoth," she told him with an edge, straightening herself up as she faced him fully in her chair. "We can't make a single mistake that could jeopardise the whole city, we both know how stronger he's becoming, and the sooner we catch him, the better."

She looked away briefly when he studied her with those vibrant eyes of his, and her heart rate sped slightly. "I know he's being more of a pest than usual," she scowled when he smirked. "But you're hurting yourself by thinking so intensely about what would happen if we were being _human_ , and you know as much as I do that if we did mess up in anyway possible, we will think of a way to fix it."

She started to pick at the stray thread at the hem of her shirt, her lips pursed. "I know," she relented begrudgingly. "But it kept me wondering, I'm worried if we failed, you know? And I can't," she took a deep breath, meeting his eyes again. "I can't let myself to go through that."

He gave her a smile, patting on the empty space beside him that she went over without a second thought. "You worry too much, My Lady."

She huffed, plopping on the chaise as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders. "Well, someone _has_ to if not you."

He chuckled, giving her a brief squeeze. "True, but someone has to remind you to relax before you turn into a mess, and who would be a better job to do that than me?"

She scoffed, poking his side. "Unfortunately, you're right, kitty. What would I ever do without your never ending puns and cheesiness that will always grate my eardrums?"

" _Unfortunately?_ " He clicked his tongue, resting his cheek onto the crown of her head while she plucked the notes from his hands, scanning through the history notes he wrote. "My never ending puns and cheesiness _defines_ me; without them, I'm _nothing_."

She hummed, taking the pen from him as she added more notes he left out. "Says the famous international model who had been in numerous magazines and had met many other famous people where they talk about what famous people talk about."

"Boring stuff," he sighed mournfully. "Don't let the flashy smiles those snobs give you fool you. Just when I thought that I could form an acquaintance with them, they ruined everything and I had a hard time being civil after that."

"What do you expect from rich brats?" She snickered, craning her neck to raised an eyebrow at him.

He sat up and puffed out his chest. "Excuse me, _I_ happened to be a rich brat."

"Exactly," she chirped, earning an eye roll from him. "You're one of the bratty people."

He hummed, leaning forward so that they were eye to eye, and she could see the mischief shining brightly in them. "And yet, you still stick by me."

She grinned. "You're tolerable, I guess. Besides, I happened to like strays."

He pecked her forehead, and before he could withdrew she looped her arms around his shoulders that they momentarily lost their balance, causing them to laugh when they fell to the side and onto the floor.

Giggling, she scooted nearer and kissed his nose. "Whoops."

He sighed dramatically, winding his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Well, there goes my notes."

She looked up and saw the papers scattered on the floor around them, and let out a laugh before he kissed her softly on the lips.

She supposed he was right.

They were only human.


End file.
